


Internet Friendship - Or More?

by HAtxAH



Category: Hermitcraft, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Grian - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft season 6, Homophobic Slurs, I just love them, M/M, Mumbo Jumbo - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAtxAH/pseuds/HAtxAH
Summary: Grian has something to confess to Mumbo, Mumbo doesn't react the way Grian hoped.At the end, Mumbo comes to his senses and then stuff happens ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was just another normal day for Mumbo. He worked on a new part of his town on the Hermitcraft server and Grian, as always, helped him by throwing eggs everywhere.

It was fun and Mumbo was glad that Grian had joined this season of Hermitcraft.

When he finished recording the built, Mumbo joined Grian in pranking a few other Hermits.

After that he said goodbye to Grian, Mumbo logged off of the Server and Discord and started editing the video.

As much fun as the recording was, editing just wasn't Mumbo's favorite thing to do. Almost an hour later, he was finally ready to post the video on youtube. Just in time.

He spent some time reading the first comments, responding to a few and just liking others. It made them happy and that's all that mattered to Mumbo. Some comments included actually great ideas as to what he should do next. He wrote them down and made a few plans for the next videos.

Not feeling very tired, Mumbo decided to watch some of the other Hermit's videos, to see what they've been up to. Just as he clicked on the most recent Hermitcraft video by Iskall, a Discord notification popped up.

It was from Grian. Curious what he wants in the middle of the night, Mumbo closed Youtube and opened Discord.

Grian's message just included three sentences but it made Mumbo worry.

"Hey, are you up? I'm not feeling very well and need someone to talk to. If you're okay with it, could I call?"

Mumbo sent his answer immediately and just a few seconds later the _incoming call notification_ showed up on Mumbo's screen. He answered.

"Hey", Grian said quietly. It sounded as if he had cried just moments ago.

"Sorry to bother you but I couldn't think of anyone else to call. You are probably the only one who is still up."

"Oh, no problem. I was just thinking about what to do because I'm not tired yet. So what's wrong?", Mumbo asked, worry swinging in his voice.

"It's nothing. It's really stupid actually and I shouldn't even feel bad because of it. I don't know if I should tell you, but apart from my family you are the only person I'm close to."

Grian laughed bitterly.

"It's kinda sad right? Just a person I met through the internet and my family. I have nobody else. But that's not the point.

So you know how I never mentioned a girlfriend for all the time we know each other? Well that's because I never really had one-"

"Well", Mumbo interrupted, "But that's not a bad thing. You know I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago and I don't have a new one either. It's okay to not be in a relationship."

"Yes, yes I know." Grian sounded angry, maybe at himself, Mumbo couldn't tell. "The problem isn't that I never had a girlfriend, the problem is the reason why I never had one. I'm so confused Mumbo. I'm really confused. And I only ask you this now because I know you don't have a girlfriend and because you are the only person I trust enough."

Grian paused for a bit to let the words sink in.

"I think I'm not straight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo is stupid
> 
> Sorry not sorry
> 
> *warning for homophobic slurs*  
^ i promise everything is going to work out in the end :)!

Chapter 2:

"I think I'm not straight and I thought you could maybe help me to find out if that's true. I know it's a lot right now but-"

"What? What the fuck are you asking me?" Mumbo asked, furious. He didn't know why but the thought that Grian may not be straight did something to him and he didn't know how to handle the emotions. "I really hope you didn't actually just ask me to have sex with you so you can find out if you're a fucking fag", he spat out before leaving the call.

As soon as he clicked the button, he felt bad.  
Very bad. Why did he say that? He didn't know.  
He must have hurt Grian so much, Mumbo felt terrible.

But his pride, or was it fear, stood in his way to apologize immediately. He didn't know what to do. So he ignored the feeling in his gut and turned his computer off.

...

Mumbo woke up earlier than usual, sweating and panting. First he thought he had a nightmare and this was the reason why he woke up at this ungodly time in the night.  
But then bits and pieces of the dream filled his head and he also felt the now painfully noticeable erection be had.

Shit.

He just had a wet dream about Grian. He wasn't 14 anymore, this never happened to him in the last years. Why? Mumbo was so embarrassed but he tried to calm down. Once he managed to do so, his first rational thought was to shower. Cold showers always helped him in many situations.

...

As the cold water fell on his head and body, making him shiver but also clearing his mind, Mumbo finally realised what this whole situation meant. He had to talk to Grian. He obviously did care and he had to apologize and explain. But how should he explain something he himself didn't understand? Why did he freak out about the chance that Grian might not be straight?

Mumbo was confused. He knew he should clarify to Grian that he didn't mean what he said but he couldn't.

With a sigh, he got out of the shower and quickly dried himself up before sitting down at his computer to record another episode of Hermitcraft 6.

...

Luckily he didn't bump into Grian for the whole day he played. It should've made him suspicious but he didn't think much of it. Maybe Grian just didn't feel like recording today.

Yeah, obviously he doesn't feel very good after you fucking called him a fag yesterday, a voice in his head scolded.

Immediately Mumbo felt bad again. He almost forgot what happened yesterday because of all the projects he worked on on the server. He decided to end the recording for today and maybe he could get the video out on time today.

After editing and uploading, Mumbo switched his computer off without waiting for the first watcher's comments. He just didn't feel like it.

It wasn't very Mumbo-like but he called some friends to go clubbing this evening. Something inside of him drove him insane and he hoped to drown it in alcohol.

It was a little bit risky to go to a normal club because he was fairly popular but he couldn't care less.

...

His friends picked him up and together they made their way to the nearest club. All of them, apart from one, were excited to finally do something with the whole group. They made bets about who would take somone home tonight and who would throw up. Mumbo just thought they were behaving like children.

Normally he was all about acting youthful but today he'd prefered a quiet bar and a strong whiskey over of a loud disco and suspicious looking drinks.

...

While the group was out on the dancefloor, trying to get some girls to dance, Mumbo sat in the corner of the club and emptied one glass after the other.

After a while some not so successful boys came back and drank with him but he still felt alone.

...

As Mumbo stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror of the club, he noticed just how wasted he was. He couldn't see or think straight and he had the urge to either laugh or cry all the time.

Why was he like that? Why did he hurt Grian and why did he even said these things? Mumbo was lost. He felt so bad but he couldn't get himself to just text Grian and apologize. It had to be better than just a little message. It was always so impersonal to text in Mumbo's opinion.

So he decided to do something that sober Mumbo very likely wouldn't approve of. But he wasn't sober so he didn't care.


End file.
